The Line between Life and Death
by Kailani Mizushima
Summary: Muu x OC When the mighty Muu Alexius recently defeats a threat to Reim, he never thought that the nearby building would collapse.


**Hey guys Kailani here! This is a glimpse of what my Magi OC goes through in the awesome fantasy world xD Sort like a preview to my actual story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Alexius!"

It was dark. He felt weak, limbs frozen.

"Alexius!"

The air he breathed was metallic, laced with dust and smoke.

"Wake up! Please!"

Wet drops fell on his face. Someone was calling him…

"MUU!"

He forced open his eyes.

Fiza was hovering above him, eyes filled with tears threatening to fall. Her face was littered with dust and bruises, and blood was running down her forehead, but the brightness in her eyes, Muu thought, could light up any path no matter how dark.

"Thank Solomon." She choked out, then winced as the male Fanalis below her shifted. A cloud of dust erupted from the slight shift, debris smoke filling their noses as they coughed to get it out of their system.

It was then that the Captain of the Fanalis Corps realized – the only thing preventing him from being crushed by the debris around and above them was Fiza.

He almost growled, what had happened for this to-

"Don't move." Fiza said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Your wounds might act up again-"

"Don't worry about me." Seriously, who was in a more life threatening situation right now? He looked around, he had to find a way to get them out of here.

There weren't a lot of options. The space they were in was tiny, and his shoulder and hip burned at every breathe he took.

It didn't help that at the back of his mind all he could think of was her scent.

"The other Fanalis are coming." Fiza whispered. Her arms and legs burned at the strain, her back hurt like hell, and she wished she never decided to leave her metal vessels at the palace.

Muu seemed to read her mind, as he brought up his arms to both sides of her head, trying to lessen the weight she was carrying.

His shoulder protested at the movement, but he shrugged it off. They were both going to have to work together to get out of this mess.

"Aniki! Ashika!"

That was Muron. Muu could hear the debris above them being moved around. They were found.

Fiza was seeing spots. Muu whispered to keep her awake, his voice like a lifeline. Only when she felt the heat of the sun on her back and Muu sitting up underneath her, did she allow her mind and body to welcome the darkness.

* * *

Muu Alexius stared the girl lying on the cot in front of him. Her black locks was out of their usual ponytail and braids, fanning out on the pillow she laid on. Her head was wrapped in bandages, and her eyes shut in a deep sleep.

He leaned on his palm resting on his raised right knee. He wasn't surprised when she collapsed three hours ago; Even for a Fanalis, carrying the weight of crumpled debris would have been tiresome. It was just unfortunate that he was injured, having defeated a threat to Scheherazade moments before the building collapsed.

He glanced at the arm cuffs that contained her metal vessels on the bedside table, no doubt her djin were feeling guilty. Not being able to protect their chosen king would result to never letting her leave their sights. He chuckled at the thought.

"Ashika up yet?" Muron entered the room, gold armour clinking, Rohroh beside her. He shook his head.

It seemed not too long ago when they gave her that nickname.

Ashika. Sea Lion.

Considering her battle style and her love for the sea, it was rather fitting.

"Oh?" Rohroh mused. "Seems that she's waking up."

Sure enough, when Muu turned to face the girl, she was sitting up, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

She yawned. "What happened?"

Muu smiled. "You dove into my arms, Princess."

Fiza's cheeks dusted lightly as memories flashed, and she sputtered a reply. The Fanalis around her roared in laughter, it booming through the room and soon Fiza found tears in her eyes at the happiness that filled her.

They eventually stopped laughing, and Muu reached over to brush away the tears. Bright, caribbean aqua orbs stared at pink-ish red. The bandage over her head stirred a storm inside of him. Even with his strength and a metal vessel by his side, he was unable to prevent her from getting hurt.

His pale, strong hand fell to his side, and he looked up, sighing. Fiza looked confused, and the other Fanalis decided to hang back, already knowing what their brother was going to say.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out, still looking at the ceiling. "I wasn't able to-"

"It wasn't your fault." Fiza interrupted quickly. "Besides," She said with a grin. "It feels good to protect you once in a while."

In a flash of red, she found herself pinned on the cot she was laying on, Muu's arms trapping her. His lush red locks tickled her face, bangs brushing against her forehead. She felt her cheeks heat up, and looked around frantically. The idiot duo was nowhere to be seen. When she turned back to the Fanalis, Muu's face was set in a smirk.

"A-Alexius!" She said, placing her hands on his chest in an attempt to stop him. Taking no mind to her response, He leaned down, easily pushing through her attempt at defence. She cursed his superhuman strength, and froze when she felt his breath warm against her ear.

" _Have you any idea how it feels for me?"_ He whispered. Her eyes widened.

A few moments of silence passed. He got off her, laughing at her beet red face. She punched him (on his hurt shoulder), and then refused to apologize as he whined that he was injured.

"You didn't have to say like _that_." She emphasized. Then proceeded to laugh at his pouting face. She couldn't resist ruffling his red locks, and Muu unconsciously leaned toward her touch, sighing in content.

When Muron and Rohroh returned to the room holding baskets of fruit and a bottle of juice, they found Fiza leaning on the headboard and their captain lying on her lap, both sound asleep.

As if they weren't on the line between life and death just a few hours ago.

* * *

 **Hehehe so how was it? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
